3 Worlds Collide
by Roo4life
Summary: When Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, And our world collide! I do not own KH or/and Naruto but I do own Nikki and Alexis. Minor swearing, and some pervertedness. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

3 Worlds Collide

Blah regular

"Blah." Talking

**BLAH! SAKURA'S INNER**

_Blah thoughts_

Hi! I think that's all.

**(NORMAL POV)**

It was a normal day at school. But then, dark thunder clouds started rolling in, as kids rushed to their classes. But, it wasn't going to be a normal day.

**(MY POV)**

One day, I was at science class when all of a sudden the power went out. Everybody started screaming, after hearing a horrible laugh. Then the doors and windows busted. Me, Nikki, Jo-Jo, and Jor-Jor got up.

I knew that the clouds outside weren't ordinary clouds. "Get Jo-Jo (Mine and Nikki's friend, Jocelyn) and Jor-Jor (Mine, Nikki's, and Jocelyn's friend Jordan)!" I shouted at Nikki. _Why them? _Heartless poured in.

"They're heartless!" Nikki yelled. "Apparently!" I said, trying to make my way over to a window, just to be stopped by heartless."Whats happening!?" most of the class that was let kept shouting."Go! Nikki protect Jor-Jor! I'll protect Jo-Jo!" I ordered making a path to Jo-Jo.

When I got to Jo-Jo, I told her to follow me. "What's happening?! Why are they here?!"Jocelyn panicked while running right behind me. We were going towards Nikki and Jordan. "Well obviously we are getting attacked by heartless and I don't know why!" I yelled so she could hear me.

Then all of a sudden something pulled me down to the floor. Heartless started to pile on me. Then Jocelyn's hand reached down and pulled me out of the pile. I would have said thanks, but I heard a scream.

"EEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!", and then I turned around. But the last thing I saw of Nikki was her being carried into a portal. I tried to go to her but it was to late. "NIKKI!!" I yelled as tears came down my face. Jordan came over to me and spoke some helpful words.

"This isn't a time for sadness, lexi's. We have to get out of here first then we can get Nikki, if that's what you want." She said as I got a reassuring smile from both of them."Your right." Then the heartless began to close around us.

My tears were gone, determination, anger, and hope flashed in my eyes."Stay behind me and stay close." They did as told. Suddenly, a Keyblade appeared in my hands. I smirked. "Take this!" I shouted making a path to the door with my new Keyblade.

Soon we were at the door and most of the heartless were dead. I closed the door tight behind us."I'm gonna call this the Ribbon Keyblade!" I said admiring my Keyblade. (A/N: if you think it's cheesy I know)But then a portal opened up out of nowhere! All of us were unconscious. It happened so quickly and we hit the ground very hard.

**(NIKKI'S POV)**

"Huh? What? Wait... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!" Nikki yelled as I figured out that I was in a white room with no windows. The ceiling seemed to show what time/day it was.

"Ok, we were fighting heartless then a portal came a guy grabbed me. I screamed bloody murder. I was unconscious and I woke up here..." I explained to myself."Don't forget that you woke up cussing."."Yes I can't forget tha-wait...Who are you?"

"I am" was what the mysterious figure said, while taking a dramatic pause and stepping out of the shadows."The real Ansem...OMG!! I'M TALKING TO THE REAL ANSEM! I MUST BE DREAMING! (pinch) OUCH! OMG I'M NOT DREAMING THIS IS SO AWESOME!...wait...why am I here?"...

"Uhhhh...huh oh I was just getting over your spam attack (sweat drop)...your here because I need info on Sora. You have more info on him than anyone else I could find. I hope you can help me."."Ok...Will I ever get out of here?" I asked another question.

"In 2 days -including today- I will let you roam the town." he said smiling."What do I do tomorrow?"."You will explore my mansion."."Oh...ok...is there anything else that I need to know?"."Yes."."Well what is it?"

"I will ask the questions about Sora later. Maybe. When you get home exploring the town, you will call this place home, and now is the time to ask questions."."Oh... ummmmmm... is there anyone else in this mansion?"

"Yes. I'm expecting 2. Also, Emily, Alyssa, and Samantha are helpers that help around the place. They stay in the room next to you. The two that I'm expecting will be here in 2 hrs. They will do the same stuff you do."

"Ok..."."Is that all?"."...Um...uh...yeah...I think so...yeah, definitely, yeah I'm done."."Good I will see you tomorrow."." Bye!"."Goodbye." _.I just realized I didn't have time to think to myself... _I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Emily Samantha and Allyssa

Other Captures and Other Adventures

(Naruto and Kingdom Hearts)

.Please review.

(Naruto)

**(Sakura's POV)**

We were walking home and to a ramen shop (me going to the ramen shop with Naruto behind me, Kakashi gone, and Sasuke ahead going to the Uchiha district right before the ramen shop), when I saw a portal. I saw Sasuke get swallowed by darkness.

A figure came out of the portal. I pulled out my kunai, and pointed them at the man. He seemed a little suspicious. "Who are you, and what do you want? Where's Sasuke?" I asked. Then man didn't respond. I said a little angrier this time.

He said that I could come peacefully and everything will be nice for him and I, or, that if I don't cooperate, I'd get stolen and his plans are ruined. I asked him if he was nice and he said if I cooperate.

I asked him if I'll feel homey. He said that he'll try to make it feel like I was at home. I decided to go. I wrote a note, stuck it in the ground, and cautiously walked into the portal, not long after Naruto picked up the note and came after us. The note said:

_Dear anyone,_

_I have left but I will come back. I promise. I'm saying goodbye to everyone that I know. Don't miss me much. I'll be fine. Think of it as if I'm gone on a long mission. If you think I'm lying, then fine, don't believe, but I will be back. Trust me on this. I hope you all keep up your best work! Please tell everyone I'm bye!_

_SHANARO!!_(Hell yeah! in Japanese)

_Sakura Haruno_

_A little bit later_

I got to a white room, windowless, and it seemed to show the day/time on the ceiling. I asked some simple questions and figured out that I might have a good time here! _I hope Naruto doesn't worry. I saw him come. Ugh. I hope he doesn't ruin my fun...oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and see...I'm hungry...sigh..._

Destiny Island

**(Kairi's POV)**

Okay. A storm hit and I thought it was just a usual storm. But then, I saw a portal. I went to check it out. As I stepped out I saw Riku fall into darkness. I ran over to the spot but Riku and the darkness was gone. I faced the portal.

A guy told me to come. I asked some safety questions and figured out that I should go. Also just in time. Black things popped out of nowhere. Sora came running and saw me go into the portal right when I said goodbye. We entered a mansion and I was now in a white, windowless room that had a ceiling that told the day/time.

I looked around. I knew everything I needed to. Soon, Samantha came in with dinner. She told me to call her Sam. Her room was right across from mine and there were 4 other girls than us. We talked and I ate._ I think we'll be good friends._

**(Sakura's POV)**

Soon I was getting hungry and as if on cue, Alyssa came in with dinner. She seemed nice. She had short brown hair, glasses, small, and seemed cheerful all the time. We chat, and she said there were 4 girls other than me!

**GIRLS!! CHA! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!**

_Shhh! She's talking again, and, yeah I hope I'll see them tomorrow._

**WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAKE UP EARLY AND GO TO THEIR ROOMS?**

_YEAH! Why didn't I think about that! (Sakura leaves her sub consciousness)_

**SIGH...I AM HER...I CAN BE SO CLUELESS SOMETIMES...THIS IS CONFUSING...**

"Well anyways I should be going night!"."Night!" was all I said, before I had a dream full of Naruto, ramen, punching, and 4 girls. One had short brown hair, no glasses, blue eyes, and had a smile on her face, and was a bit taller than other.

One girl had short blonde hair, blue green eyes, glasses and was taller tan Alyssa but shorter than the other girl next to her. She had short purple/brown/reddish hair, purplish blue eyes and a short purple sun dress with white sandals. She seemed the same size of Alyssa.

I saw a girl with long bangs and shorter hair in back that was brown and had brown eyes. Her out fit was hard to explain.

**(Nikkis POV)**

Emily, a girl with short blonde hair, blue green eyes, and glasses, came in with dinner. We talked and learned some new things about each other. Then we decided that they would be friends no matter what. Soon it was time for bed. (A/N: Her dream is like Sakura's except it only has Alyssa and Samantha.) _Who are these people?_

**(My POV)**

"Ugh...Wha!? Who?! Huh?! Whe-Where am I?" I said surprised that I was in a bed._ Shouldn't I be like on the ground? Wait. Where are Jocelyn and Jordan?_ I looked around and saw them in other beds. Soon, I saw someone right in my face that shocked me so much I blacked out_..._

_"Hey! Girl! Wake up!"Huh? Is someone in my head? No hmmm then someone must be calling me! _"Ugh, 5 more minutes nii chan, please!" said to the mysterious person. "I haven't slept this good in years . . ." I whispered to myself.

**Hey everyone did you like it? I want a review or else no other chappie! I own Alexis (Me), Nikki, Samantha, Alyssa, and Emily! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Questions part 1

**. I do not own Naruto! Kingdom Hearts!**

**INNER SAKURA: "BUT SHE DOES OWN"!**

Emily: ME

Allyssa: And Me

Nikki: ME THREE!

Samantha:MEEEEEE!

ALL:...( all sweat drop at the ending of the song )

Alexis: AND I. OWN. ME!

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! WHO ARE YOU? WANNA FIGHT? AND OTHER QUESTIONS.

( MY **POV**)

yawn..."Hello?"I got up from the bed and tried to look around the room.A minute later my eyes had adjusted to the dark.phew."Atleast Jo-Jo and Jor-Jor is safe...But where am i?"I said to myself seeing if there was a window somewhere."Heh your weird talking to yourself." a mysterious figure said."By the way Leons the name.Now who are you?Why did you call me nii chan? and your in Traverse Town."He said saying the last statement as if reading my mind.I perked up thinking something very funnily great."IIIIIII'm ALEXIS! BUT MY SECRET NAME IS SECRET! I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU WANT TO KNOW BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK! MY NICK NAME LIST GOES ON AND ON SO CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT! AND. THAT. IS. ME!"I sang as I almost woke up the other people in the room."and I called you nii chan cause..."I broke off as a very sad memory came to mind."Why?"he asked looking very curious.So I decided to tell him about my past.

_FLASH BACK!_

_A little Alexis was running through the street tears running down her cheeks every now and then.When she got to her house she darted in through the door and she stopped. Her friend, Koichi, soon came in and saw the little girl fall to her knees shaking. In front of them was her parents and her older brother dead. Blood was everywhere and her mom was lying on her dad her older brother dead with the phone in hand.Koichi went to comfort the little girl. She cried as other people came as they heard the message. Soon the news came and Koichi grabbed the now sleeping girl and went outside.The next day the little girl was living with her friend._**(A/N: Koichi has brown hair brown eyes is 5 months older than Alexis and likes Alexis more than a friend but less than love I guess you can call it brotherly love.)**

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

"Oh...Well... sorry I shouldn't have asked.""No its alright I'm fine seriously I still live with Koichi but ... he suffered the same thing so we comfort eachother!"I said shielding my emotions.He stared at me for a long time before leaving."By the way wake them up for breakfast." he said while walking out the door.

( Sakura's **POV **)

yawn..._good bout 5 lets go see the others!_

**CHA! YEAH THEN WE CAN EXPLORE TOGETHER!**

Walking out of the room as silently as possible she slipped into the one next door. 3 beds , one in the back one on the right one on the left and a table in the middle."This must be Allyssa's room" she whispered to herself as she crept silently around the room.After a few moments she went back in the hallway.She went across the hall.She went in the room to find Nikki bruching her hair in her usual style. After she put her headband in her hair she turned around only to be really surprised.

( Nikki's **POV** )

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked while I took in her features._Pink hair, well thats new,wait didn't Alexis say that a girl named Sakura had pink hair and emerald green eyes.WAIT! I also saw a picture of her! _"I'm Sakura Haruno! I was wondering if we could explore the mansion together with another girl too!" she said as she bowed in respect."Whoa who whoa I know who you are and sure but lets get to know everyone before we explore and your a ninja of the hidden leaf village right? Don't ask how I know that because my friend told me."I replied as she nodded her head."Ok but who are...""I'm Nikki and lets go get the other one too!" I replied while bowing then shaking her hand.Then both of s left to go to the next room.

( Kairi's **POV )**

I woke up and got dressed around 6 but while I was brushing my hair I heard a few knocks at the door."Just a minute" I said loud enough for whoever it was at my door.After I finished brushing my hair I went to the door.I opened it and there stood 2 girls. One had pink hair and emerald green eyes.She was wearing jeans and a shirt that one side was longer than the other and a bow going around her and was tied in back.She had tennis shoes and a pouch on her right leg.She also had black gloves that stopped at her wrist. The other girl had brown hair and the ends were different colors the front was longer than the back but was almost as long.She had a red head band and she had a short white shirt with a longer red shirt so you couldn't see her belly. She had capri with kois one going up one leg with love on it and the other going down with truth on it. She was wearing combat boots and had black gloves but stopped at the end of her fingers from her wrists(A/N: so it went from her wrist to the beginning of her fingers.)They both had necklaces. The one with pink hair had a v shaped choker with a leaf like symbol on it the brown haired had a key, a stone with markings, and a pink pearl on a chain."Ummm... hello"I said forgetting my manners for a second."Come in sit down anywhere you want why are you here?" I asked."Umm oh! I'm Nikki and this is Sakura Haruno!" She explained as she pointed to the pinkette as she bowed."We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us and explore the mansion together."Sakura said ."Oh well just a sec I said as I slipped on my socks and shoes."Ok ready to go!" I said as I stood and we walked to the door.

(My **POV )**

l woke them up and told them about breakfast and what happened leaving out my flash back.So they got up brushed their hair and stuff. When we got out no body was in the kitchen I decided I would cook since I had more experience.While I was cooking I was humming a song. Soon I heard more people come in.Then when I was done I brought out the food and set them down on the table." Wow ! you have a keyblade and you cook too what else are you not telling us?" Leon asked as I just smiled and put some eggs bacon and a bagel on my plate.Then two girls came in the room and one was taller than me but smaller than the other girl. She had short black hair.The other one had brown hair that was in curls."OMG! I'm so sorry for making you black out and the names Yuffie!" she said/introduced."You just surprised me thats all." I said trying to calm her down."Oh!This is Aerith!"She said as she pointed to her and she waved at me.Then it was silent for the most of the time.Until..."He Jo-Jo you usually talk a lot whats the matter?"I asked her while getting up to wash my dish."Its just that...I don't know anyone or where we are its just confusing and well after all that happened its sad too."she said as she also got up put her dish in the sink and went to the room to mope."Well...that was...sad...So lets get to know eachother more!"Jordan said trying to change the subject."Won't we need Jocelyn for that though?"."I'll get her!"I said putting all the dishes away."Same here."Jordan said getting up.So we left the room.Inside our room we saw Jocelyn looking out the window."Hey Jo-Jo we're gonna get to know eachother so this would be a good time to get to know all of them."I said standing next to her."Kay just a sec." she said before opening the window climbing out and twirling in the rain.while she twirled I began humming a song.Then Jordan hummed along. The rain reminded me of the song Stand In The Rain.The rain seemed to make Jo-Jo happier.When we were finished I called out to the drenched Jocelyn."We really should go Jo-Jo! It should start soon!"I called out as she ran over to the window and climbed in.She was changing clothes when Leon came in to ask if we were ready."Are you gir..."was what he said when we were drying Jo-Jo off and she only had on her panties and bra.They both turned bright red.I turned around not hearing Leon then..."PERV!!GET OUT OF HERE EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING!!"I started yelling at him while Jo-Jo was on the verge of fainting.Pushing him out of the room Jordan was putting Jo-Jo's skirt on.When he was out Jo-Jo was still dazed.When we were done we went out to get to know eachother.

Me: so thats that Please read and review. My friend wanted me to update so I did. You hear that!I updated! Happy!

MewMewRedPearl:Yes actually Yes I am.

Me: Then you update...

MMRP:...You.ARE.GONNA...DDDIIIEEE!!

Me: Thats all! gotta run! Please read and review!!

Sakura:Again...Bye bye!


	4. Kitty loveidk wat part

Me: **I do not own kh naruto and...our world?...oh well**

**inner sakura: WHY AM I HERE!? SHOULDN'T YOU JUST START OFF WITH THE STORY??**

Me: Uhhhhhh...Ummmmm...errr.( fidgets nervously )

Every body else:WE DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT OUR READERS WANT IT SO START TYPING!

Me: fine fine fine just go away...

...

Time Skips and Questions 2/2

My POV!

yawn..._When are we gonna get out of this place I don't want to live here for the rest of my life...do I?_I looked around the pitch black room. Jocelyn seemed to have calmed down a lot since we got to know eachother. Standing up I looked out the window. _Raining...again._ I opened the window and sat on the ledge. I started humming again. Soon enough I saw a cat tail appear in front of my face. I looked down and saw that it went behind me._ Oh Crap!_ I grabbed it and yanked. I winced."nooooo!!"I silently shouted."wait...i mean yay!! I'm my dream self now! woot!"I hoorayed silently. I had a red choker with a collar on it. I turned around. Wings started to materialize._My dream self!I'm soo happy!_ I climbed back in and changed clothes.A dark green t-shirt and dark green shorts. Grabbing my green backpack I went out our bedroom. putting my shoes on I stepped outside raining still.I put a whistle to my lips and blew slightly.A small bell like sound came out and A giant leaf able to hold my weight appeared in front of me. Blowing lighter twice the leaf turned into an umbrella. Smirking I went to the still open window grabbed my cloak and started on my walk around the small so called house.

Nikki POV!

grrrrr...waiting by the front door around 7 I grabbed an umbrella and walked out. Sitting on the front steps a tail appeared. Grabbing it I flinched. It was me..._Oh great...Luckily they aren't here yet._Just then the doorknob turned.My eyes widened._Think of my normal self think of my normal self._I kept thinking.Then they came out."There you are!We thought you went without us!" Sakura said while glaring at her."Why do you look worried?"Kairi asked leaning her head to the side a bit. I relaxed a little._Well it worked...this time atleast._

Jocelyn POV!

I woke up to the door closing.The window was open and I heard some slight whistling sounds.Then Alexis's hand and head popped in and grabbed a cloak. I tried to be as still as possible but a sneeze was coming up. Luckily for me it was pretty quick so right when she left I sneezed.Then I heard some footsteps going away. I darted out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could then woke up Jordan."Jordan! Alexis went out we have to follow her! She's the only one that knows whats going on!" I worriedly said while shaking Jordan who dated up got dressed and brushed her hair. Getting our shoes on I told her the direction she went. We jumped out the window and started to head the direction Alexis started heading. We slowed down to a walk and soon heard some stifled sobs.We turned at a dead end and in a dark corner was Alexis.Near her was a cat who what seemed was trying to cheer her up. Soon it started to rain harder. "I shouldn't have stayed out this long I'll get a cold." she said standing up. She started walking towards us.

Sakura POV!

We went for a walk around the town when the rain stopped. We closed the umbrella and threw it back on the lawn since we hadn't gotten far from it. "I bet I can beat you guys to the end of this road" Nikki said as she pointed to the end of the road where the town started was."I'll watch" Kairi says as she stepped to the side saying"3...2...1! Go!" Kairi shouted as I blasted off. Chakra rushing to my feet. But she was still tied with me. I noticed something I haven't before. She was barely touching the ground and you could barely see her feet! Soon we crossed the 'border' and skidded to a stop."TIE!!" Kairi shouted as she ran towards us.Nikki gave me a look that said I'll tell you later so I kept my mouth shut. So we started walking when we spotted a group getting picked on by some older taller stupid looking guy. Then they practically got into a fist fight. When the taller one was about to give the finishing blow Nikki was suddenly involved. She countered the attack with a kick then punched him atleast 3 feet back.I ran up to her as she was helping the other guy get up."Hey your Hayner right?" she asked as the guy only nodded."Well I'm Nikki, this is Sakura."She said looking over at me."Well thanks for that but we gotta go especially since you did that to Seifer."He said looking over at the crouching Seifer."Don't worry sit back and watch we'll handle it now its our fight!" We said as we brought him to the edge."Lets do tag team but whose he gonna..."I started to say as he came over and said that he'll take both of us on."We'll still do tag team." she whispered as she stepped forward. He came up really fast she just stood there and when he was about to tackle her she stepped 2 times to the left and he literally ate dirt. She started having a laughing fit. Soon I started giggling not noticing that he was walking right up to me. Then someone lifted me up and started walking off. I started to kick and I think I hit his gut cause he almost dropped me but I took this chance and jumped out of his grip stepped on his head did a flip and while upside down stuck my tongue out at him and landed perfectly beside Nikki. We high fived and Kairi joined us as we spun in a circle and did a triple high five as he walked off saying he went easy on us since we were girls. Scoffing I asked how she knew who they were. "I have my sources." she said giving me the all knowing I'll tell ya later look again. Walking back to see if this town had ice cream or something similar to it.

Jordan POV!

She was coming right towards us when I heard some other footsteps coming towards us. It was leon and he had someone on his back. He was running because it was still raining pretty hard. I pulled Jocelyn against the wall and 15 seconds later they ran into eachother. Leon on top of Alexis.Alexis was trying to push off the confused man off her. 2 minutes later he finally noticed what position they were in.(A/N: I love doing this to Leon hehehe!)Stumbling as he got up he murmured a short sorry as he righted the figure on his back. Scooting back a bit with Jocelyn I told her to run towards them acting like you ran this whole way. She soon caught onto my plan and rushed to them with me behind her."What happened? What are you guys doing here?" she asked when she caught up to them."Its nothing" they said as they turned way from eachother remembering what happened."Hey Leon What do you have on your back?" I asked pointing to the figure on his back."See for yourself." he said as he took the figure off his back and stood him out in the rain.'Whoa! Where am I? Who are you?" he seemed to say."Yo! Your Sora right?"me and Alexis said as we both pointed at him."Yeah and...""Your in Traverse Town and they're Alexis, Jordan, and Jocelyn." Leon said pointing to us as he said our names."."Well hi!" Sora replied waving his hand at us."I have the key blade do you?" he asked not knowing that it was special."Yeah I guess..."Alexis replied remembering the incident at school."Well where are we heading? back to your place?" Jocelyn asked looking at Leon."Yeah don't want to get a cold right?" he said walking in the direction of his 'house'.

Nikki POV!

When we were done looking and found them we found a great spot on a ledge! Yet it seemed familiar ... So we sat there and ate. Then I heard some footsteps approach. Sakura was looking in the same direction and Kairi was lost in thought. The first to emerge from behind the corner was a boy._ Hey that looks like Roxas!...Wait...Seifer...Hayner...WE'RE IN TWILIGHT TOWN!!_ I waved at him and luckily he waved back. Then Hayner appeared with a surprised look on his face.'Hey! Nikki! Sakura! Look at the pretty sunset!"Kairi said pointing to the sunset smiling at us with her eyes closed so she didn't see the people. "The sunset reminds me of S...never mind."She said looking down."Reminds you of who?" Roxas asked. Startled Kairi looked up eyes wide."Sora?" she said looking at Roxas with hope in her eyes.

TIME SKIP!!

Well Kairi disappointed because Roxas wasn't Sora, Sakura confused because she didn't know what was going on, Roxas confused too with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and right now we are heading towards the mansion.Then I bumped in to a girl smaller than me."Sorry" I said helping the girl up.I gasped."Leanna?!" I said with a surprised look on my face."Nikki?!" she asked with a look of disbelief."OMG Its really you?!" Nikki said hugging Leanna."Wanna walk with us?"I asked looking at Leanna hoping she would say yes."Sure why not!" she said happily joining the group. "Hey Roxas you know there's a legend that a girl was seen in a window when someone came here." Hayner said looking at Roxas."Yeah but it probably was a ghost but I don't believe in them." Roxas said shrugging his shoulders.Gasps were heard from me, Sakura, Leanna, and Kairi."SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!!"Sakura said."SHUN!" Kairi said."SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!"I said."sssshhhhhhhuuuuuunnnnn!" Leanna whispered in Roxas's ear."Cut that out ugh its freaky" he said shivers going down his spine. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" we all started to burst out laughing and eventually Roxas started laughing as well.We all were on the ground laughing or was propped up against a tree."So..we should...get going.." Kairi said in between laughter.Everyone nodded.After five minutes of walking the laughter stopped."So...who likes silence?"Olette asked.Everyone gave her a questioning look."When it gets quiet I don't like it cause there are different auras."she said.We nodded in understanding."I wanna come with you guys."Leanna stated bluntly looking up at me.Finally I nodded and gave her a thumbs up.I looked at Kairi and Sakura's sinister look and nodded."WELCOME TO THE PARTY! JOIN ALL THE FUN! ON OUR GREAT ADVENTURE!"We said welcoming the newest member to our mission.Everyone else sweat dropped except for Olette and Leanna.Atleast someone was enjoying this.Soon enough we got to the mansion and told our friends goodbye.

My POV!

While walking home I noticed everyone staring at me."What?" I said.Then Jordan held up a cat tail.My eyes widened."Uhhh...RACE YA HOME!" I said taking off.Then they began to follow me. I stopped at the open window and climbed in. Jordan jumped in and Jocelyn dived in. Bouncing on her bed then Jordan's bed than landing on the floor with an oof.Standing up I went into the kitchen with my cat ears and tail still out unfortunately. Aerith was making food and I decided to make myself a bagel.I heard her squeal and I felt something grab my tell.Then the next thing I knew everything was GIGANTIC! Aerith was holding me and said something about showing me to Leon.Struggling to get out she took a leash since I already had a collar and clipped it on.She had a donut in hand and saw me staring at it so she said that if I go show Leon I'll get the donut so I willingly let Aerith walk me and when we got to Leon's room he was on the bed asleep."No ... ould ... ood... DONUT!... ake ... bam. ..woo. ..dead. .win...me"he seemed to be mumbling in his sleep and I couldn't help but notice a little plushie of a panda on his pillow.Poking him with my claw he shot up knocking me off the bed and right into a drawer that had sharp pencils and a book that had to put me in an 'educational jail'(A/N: It was a history book that was balanced on the pencils with me in the so called jail). Frantically meowing he was still not noticing me.Meowing even louder he finally noticed me.Rushing over he took the book off.Standing on my four legs with a ticked off look he picked me up and what surprised me was that he was actually acting like a girl that found a cute little kitten. He took me in the kitchen and Aerith gave me the donut.Leon was surprised at how well I was eating the donut and looked at Aerith who told him the whole thing.Then Jordan and Jocelyn came and noticed me.

Me: GYAH!! STOP PETTING ME.!!

Leon:No. awww kitty witty want a wittle cookie?

Me:Fine...

Leon: Say awwww

Me: aww

Leon: wider

Me: aaaawwwwwwwww

Leon: good. sticks cookie in my mouth.

Leon:Thats all! more kitty love next time!


	5. CHANGES not kitty love and VAMPIRES?

Me: uhhhh yeah...sorry for not updating

Inner Sakura:** YOU BETTER BE OR ELSE NEXT TIME YOUR GONNA BE STUCK WITH THESE...IMATURE PEOPLE!!**

ME: You mean kids...right?

...

Me: errrrr i have a story to right so excuse me or else you will get stuck with them again.

(Inner Sakura is now fuming and is taking a bunch of pictures of me and,gulp, errr.. is that a voodoo doll? welll uhhhh bye)

I do not own itachi sasuke naruto or kh so please i want to but i don't...

Kitty Love 2 (NOT! ITS SOMETHING ELSE!)

(Leanna POV!)

When we got to the mansion we said goodbye to everyone.sigh..."Hey Sakura," Nikki said seeming bored to death."What?"Sakura said finishing her puzzle."Your inner keeps coming into my mind and out and its giving me headaches can you stop it?""I'll try" Sakura said as her eyes drifted to the ceiling. Apparently I could hear their conversation in my mind and pieced that with their faces they both seemed to be arguing and I thought it was time to make my grand entrance.

(SUBCONSCIOUS LAND!)

_NO! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO GETS OUT OF MY HEAD!(MYMYMY NIKKI) she's right inner you should.( innerinnnerinner sakura) "yo guys errrrr where are we and you guys look so cool here! ooh! is that a cupcake? gimme" i said as i spotted a cupcake and ran down the floating path/stairs._**UHHHH SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE DOWN THAT PATH CUZ VAMPIRES DO EXIST BUT ONLY IN THIS WORLD ANDF...GULP...WELL WE GOTTA FOLLOW HER.**

(Real World)

Everyone was asleep and Kairi came in."Ooh!a sleepover let me come too!" she said as she jumped on the bed and fell asleep.Then mostly everyone was going to meet some vampires.(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!)

(MY POV!)

"yawn...you guys I'm a gonna go to sleep so see ya later and Jo Jo stop falling asleep on my bed cuz your bed is just as comfortable as mine so off." I said pointing to her bed."fine fine fine and remember to lock the door when you get dressed cuz i don't want that incident to happen to you!" Jocelyn said going out with everyone else and joined the game off monopoly." kay whatever"I said locking the door and getting on my black and red swirly night gown with small white short and unlocked the door and climbed into bed.

( S Land(subconscious land))

(My POV)

I ended up in front of a mansion.Soon i heard someone behind me."CUP CAKE!! NO DON'T CUPCAKE! COMEBACK." "WAIT UP!" 2 voices seemed to be yelling."Nikki? is that you? but who's?" then leanna came running up to me."Hey umm does your name happen to be Leanna?"I asked pointing to the girl that was screaming cupcake!"Yeah...have you seen a cupcake?"I sweat dropped right there."Leanna I said wait up!" I heard and saw Nikki come running with both Inner Sakura and Sakura."Watsup long time no see!" I said."Yeah really" Nikki said looking up."OMG!"she said practically killing me in a hug."Get off her she's gonna die!" Sakura said and pulled Nikki off me."Leanna what are you staring at?" I said as I looked to where she was staring.In front of us were 4 vampires."Well well well who's this? 4 little girls infront of our house?"The 2nd one seemed to say."Why don't we play a little game now and et to know eachother?" the 3rd one said."Yeah lets and we'll have some fun while we're at it" the 4th one said smiling his fangs visible."Now now lets not be rude I'm Itachi and these are Sasuke Ryu and Itsuki" He said pointing to each one.(A/N: you know what ita and sasu look like but ryu has brown hair blue eyes but his hair gets darker and his eyes turn purple when he's angry Itsu has white hair and cerulean eyes and has black hair and red eyes when he's angry or rowdy or so on so on so on.)Itachi walked up to Sakura and took her hand and kissed it."Now who are you?" he said standing up and looking at all of us."Bye bye vampires! but i forgot to take a shower this morning so I'm gonna leave my outer here have fun!" Inner saku said as she poofed away."Ummmm ita sama and sasu sama if I may call you that but umm..." I began to say as i sorta blushed when Ryu took my hand and did the same as Itachi san.Suddenly coming to my senses I spoke up"Are you guys the vampire version of Itachi and Sasuke from the Shinobi Nations? And we are Alexis Leanna Nikki and Sakura"I said pointing to each of us in turn."Yes we are you little smart girl now lets go inside before the demons come and take you."At what he said me Sakura and Leanna grabbed onto Ryu Itachi and Itsuki."Oh no you aren't gonna get me even if you are hott." Nikki said covering her mouth as she turned red."Fine but come inside." Sasuke said as Nikki followed him in and Itachi carried Sakura Ryu gave me a piggy back and itsuki came in with leanna hugging his legs looking terrified. "Up to my room and then we'll play a game"Itachi said heading up the stairs of the 'house'.Then we reached a big room with a big bed a big closet big curtains and a door leading to the bathroom."Ummm what game are we gonna play?" I asked looking at the boys knowing that something was up."47 minutes in heaven." all the boys said as they took out a hat with some colors(A/N:I know you usually do it with numbers but lets have a change) I was first and reached into the hat and pulled out the color...

(Jordan POV)

I went into the room to get my lucky dice and noticed that Alexis was biting her tongue and was slightly sweating.But then she stopped and was calming down so I didn't wake her up.Walking out I didn't notice that she muttered these 2 words "I'm dead" as she rolled over still in her night gown but hid under the covers.

Me: Yup thats right a cliffie hope you enjoyed that!

MMRP: finally you update

Deidara: Hey what am I doing here un?

Me: I don't know and I don't know where the door is.

Deidara: Well that sucks

Me: NO KITTY LOVE IN THIS CHAPTER FOLKS BUT TO THOSE WHO READ IT!

Deidara: drumroll please no instead...FIREWORKS!!

Me: A CAKE COOKIE AND CUPCAKE!(with fireworks in the back ground)

Deidara: uhhh when are you gonna end this?

Me:...reading a fanfic about the akatsuki getting turned into kittens and in the care of Sakura and when they are wet they turn into their human self.

Deidara: UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH whoops well I think she says goodbye

Me: huh? what? get outa here and read and review ppls!


	6. changes 2

**Me: Hi! Gomen ne for not typing for so long!**

**Kakashi: Yo.**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Kakashi: Just type**

**Changes 2**

_S Land_

"Red?" Nikki asked. "Yeah," Alexis said looking at the card in confusion. "Well the boys are talking out side the door, so I guess we should wait," Leanna said almost logically. Sakura just sat in a corner with her mp3 player out, mouthing words. "What's she listening to?"Nikki whispered to Alexis. Alexis just shrugged her shoulders. Walking over to Sakura, they didn't notice everybody else starting to fade.

"Hey, Nikki?" Leanna asked while poking Nikki on the shoulder. "SSHH!" Nikki shushed Leanna; too focused on finding out what Sakura was listening to, to notice that Leanna was fading. Alexis was already behind Sakura when she turned around. "NIKKI!" Alexis started running to where Nikki was, Nikki just stood there, looking confused. Then Nikki realized that she was starting to disappear from the feet to the waist. "Wha-what's happening?!" Nikki said while looking confused.

When Nikki fully disappeared, Alexis was just a hands length away from where she was. Alexis stood wide eyed, as the boys came in, and her vision was getting blurry. Then she was gone completely with the image of the boys mouthing 'come again soon' while waving.

_**Jordan's POV**_

I walked outside to get some food and noticed some changes. Kids were out and playing, but it was different. Some were running with metal knifes and ninja stars._ What are those called again? Oh well. _Then some were playing Struggle. Others had DS and PSPs and also had Frisbees (A/N: I like Frisbees so yeah!)

Then I heard some yelling in the background. "I HAVE 1 MORE FREE RAMEN COUPON! WHO WANTS IT?!" Covering my ears, I tried to raise my hand and block out the sound. A spiky haired blonde boy came up to me. He had an orange jacket and orange pants on with a headband on his forehead. There was also a girl that was getting dragged along. She had short violet hair and had pearl eyes and her face seemed to be turning red.

"HI! I'M NARUTO THE FUTURE HOKAGE! I LIKE RAMEN AND I'M ALSO GOINNA BE THE BEST NINJA EVER!" He yelled so loud he didn't notice me with his friend who pulled me away when she noticed he was too loud. "Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga. As you now know, that's Naruto-kun. We were going to get some ramen when he realized he had an extra coupon. At first he wanted to use it , but I convinced that we should invite another person," While she talked she seemed to speak quietly and I could barley pick up what she said._ Well she's shy._

Walking to the ramen stand I noticed some of the other changes. The buildings were like back in the city, but some were strange, some were wooden apartments, some were like Twilight Town. This town is now freakishly, weirdly, awesome.

_**Jocelyn POV**_

"Want some breakfast?" I said watching Alexis look around. "I'm going outside. It looks strangely," She paused, "Nice," The last word was barely audible and it was said with a genuine smile I haven't seen since 3rd grade.

**Flashback**

_I was walking around the field. "Alexis, Jessica was punched by Lily!" Rose, a mexicanish girl came up to Alexis. "This is another trick, isn't it?" Alexis asked glumly. "No! It isn't! I swear!" Rose said but I heard her invisible smirk in her voice. "What do you swear on?" I heard Alexis mutter but Rose acted as if she didn't hear._

_They walked over to where Lily and Jessica were. _(A/N: Jessica is red head with freckles and green eyes. Rose and Lily are twins brown haired with brown eyes.)_ I followed but they didn't notice. "Lily, just tell me this, why would your own __twin__ tell on you?" she asked. "Cause she hates me," Lily said a complete and total lie, and Alexis saw it, but decided to play along and be the backstabber. "Lily! How could you punch Jessica! What did she do to you?!" she said only loud enough for me to hear. Jessica was even crying fake tears._

_Then they burst out laughing, all but Alexis."It was a joke!"Jessica said between laughs. Then Alexis burst out laughing, but it was hollow. "You know what is funny? You, when you won't trick me again because I know now that I can't trust you guys with anything! Thanks for making me hollow!" _

_Then she walked away and briskly walked past me. She looked at me. "Sorry you had to hear that JoJo, but it's true," She gave me a fake smile. I wonder how long has she hid her feelings? The next day she was acting as if nothing happened. It was all a lie._

**End Flashback**

As she walked to the door I called out, "I'm coming too!" I said smiling and catching up._ I'm gonna make sure nothing hurts you that much again, I owe you._

**Me: How's that?**

**Kakashi: You suck**

**Me: how?**

**Kakashi: Needs more you idiot!**

**Me: Kakashi? (Smiles evilly)Can I read your book?**

**Kakashi: Wow! I guess you are ready to embrace Jiraiya's wonderful work!**

**Me: Yes I am( takes book & lighter)**

**Kakashi: traitor! Don't!**

**Me: then what do you say?**

**Kakashi: Review please and she doesn't own Naruto and KH and where did your "Oh so precious Dei kun" go?**

**Me: Lets go, done and we'll see if Kaka-sensei lives to the next chappie.**


	7. YAY!

**Me: Yay!**

**Jocelyn: Finally, I hope you know that it's been about more than a year!**

**Me: …**

**Jocelyn: Just start the story.**

Naruto's POV

While we were walking to Ichiraku, Hinata seemed to open up more to this new girl than me! "Ne, Hinata Chan why do you pay more attention to her than to me?! I know you more!" I didn't like being selfish and I think it sounded selfish but I was really just curious! "Naruto kun, please, don't be jealous, it's just that I want to get to know her more so we can introduce her to the group!" Hinata replied nicely.

_Awwww man! Now I feel guilty for acting selfishly!_ "I'm sorry Hinata chan if I sounded selfish I really didn't but-," I was cut off. " Please don't kiss and make up, it's nice that he apologized but I really don't want to watch you guys make out," Jordan cut in sternly. Hinata's face turned beet red at the thought. Looking forward, I changed the subject. "RAAAAAMMMMEEEEENNN!!!!!" I ran off dragging the two with me and jumped on a stool.

Jordan's POV

Okay, well we were walking and then he screams "Ramen!" and runs off dragging us in the dust. When the world finally stopped spinning, I noticed that it smelled like ramen. "Ne Jordan chan! What do you want?" He asked me leaning forward to look at me. _Well I could have chicken, or shrimp, no definitely not oriental. Oh I know!_ " I think I'll have beef ramen," I reply leaning forward and smiling a bit. As he handed them the coupons and telling them our orders, I grabbed a chopstick. _I hope I remember how to use these!_ I thought worriedly not just about that but my friends.

Jocelyn POV

_Such a wonderful day! Yay! Shopping!_ As I danced and skipped, Alexis walked leisurely and took in all the sights around her. "I don't know what's wrong with it, I mean it's much better than before!" I said spinning around to face her for a moment then turn back. "But it's not supposed to be this way! This world has a specific, umm, what's the word," Alexis tried to protest. "WEATHER CYCLE! For what's supposed to work how it works and, and, it's not supposed to be like this!" She explained waving her hands everywhere. "Well we could either: try to fix it, which won't work, or we could adapt. Everyone's done it already!" I pointed out our options while walking off again.

Unfortunately for us, our stomachs grumbled loud enough for both of us to her them. "Sorry, arguing makes me hungry," Alexis explained sheepishly. "Same, let's go into that restaurant," I pointed to one not far from where we stood. Walking off, we never noticed the sky getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute.

Leanna POV

Waking up I looked around. _Okay we're still in the house thank heavens._ Getting up, I straightened out my clothes and everyone else started waking up as well. Except for Kairi, I think. _Ew…she's drooling…I think that means she's asleep. _

Then Samantha, Allyssa, and Emily walked in looking worried but then relaxed. "We were wondering where you guys were!" Samantha shouted relaxing against the wall. "What do you guys want to eat?" Emily asked searching her pockets for the time. "You DO know that the time is on the ceiling right?" Nikki asked raising and eyebrow and drawing out the right. "Oh…yeah…of course I knew that. It's…9:12 pm wow you guys missed lunch AND dinner…," Emily replied sheepishly.

"I'll have chimichanga's," Nikki replied lazily grabbing a brush from a drawer. "With tea," Sakura added remaking the bed. "For desert we'll have cupcakes piled with blue frosting in that swirl thingie with star sprinkles," I added making a little swirl in the air. Shrugging their shoulders, Emily, Allyssa, and Samantha walked out of the room.

Alexis' POV(my pov)

Walking in the restaurant, we sat down and looked at the menu. "I'll buy," we both said looking at the menu. Putting the menu down we began to laugh unaware of the eyes watching us. "I'll have two orders of kushidango with green tea and chimichangas," I told Jocelyn. "I'll try that. So total: 3 kushidango, two green teas, and two orders of chimichangas," Jocelyn explained what she thought. Nodding my head the waiter came up.

"My name is Korai and I will be your server this afternoon. Are you ready to order?" he asked getting out his notepad and pen. He had black messy hair, black eyes, and pretty much the same as every other guy except that he looked Asian but was pretty much American. "Sure we'll have, three kushidango, two green teas, and two orders of chimichangas please," she responded as he wrote all this down all while nodding his head. "Thank you, your food will be ready soon," He said when he finished writing. Looking out the window I noticed that it was starting to rain. _So beautiful, yet so sad._ Eventually thunder crashed and lightning flashed. _Let's hope this meal will last awhile._ Turning my attention back to Jocelyn, I saw a look of horror on her face.

Me: Sorry for not updating. School and writers block.

Kakashi: THAT'S A LIE!!!!

Me: Wow… you survived and actually it isn't a lie. –takes out duck tape a lighter- now shut up.

Kakashi: O.O… oh please kill me now.

Me: My pleasure. Please Review and I do not own anything that is already someone else's property other than mine. (Does that make sense?)


End file.
